ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian the Headbanger's Timeline
Brian the Headbanger's Timeline is a GoAnimate video uploaded to YouTube by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on July 8th 2013 Cast Brian - Himself/Kimberly Brian's Dad - Steven Brian's Mom - Catherine Teacher - Bridget Brian's Foster Dad - Diesel Brian's Foster Mom - Kimberly Kosta Karatzovalis - Steven Doctor - Simon Voodooist - Lawrence Mystic Ball - Dallas Timeline This is a story about Brian the Headbanger. Real name: Brian Hall. Brian's Dad: Doctor, is my wife already. Doctor: Yes, she's is in labor, all you need to do is do push, push (x14) Brian's Mom: I'm trying, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (Finally) Doctor: Congratulations, it's a boy, what will like to name him? Brian's Mom: I will name him Brian. Brian's Dad: That was a good name. Doctor: You both may go home now. (Age 1) Text: Brian and his parents watch TV) (Age 2) Brian's Dad: We are now celebrating Christmas and I will control the camera. (The Camera rolls) Brian's Dad: Say Hi, to the Camera, Brian? Brian (Kimberly's voice): Hi Camera. However I want to open my parents now. Brian's Dad: OK, OK, enjoy (Age 3) Teacher: OK kids, let's bring out our milk and cookies. Brian (Kimberly's voice): Yay, I love milk and cookies. (Everyone eats) (Age 13) Brian: No (x12), this isn't fear, my parents have died of cancer without my help. This is the worst day ever. Text: Two weeks later, Brian is now adopted from the foster home. At Age 15, Brian's Foster Dad got plastic surgey until??? Brian's Foster Dad: Your Grounded! Brian's Foster Mom: Go to your room now! (Present Day) Brian: I Need to know why I always get grounded for many stupid reasons, I'm going to go to the truth. Voodooist: Welcome my fellow child, what I can do for you? Brian: Um yes, I need to know why I always get grounded for many stupid reasons without a lifeline? Voodooist: OK, let's see want the mystic ball have to say. Mystic: Well, Brian's parents were always getting grounded for many stupid reasons when they were kids. They couldn't take it anymore so they decided to do it to their own kid. Brian: So they didn't tell me? Voodooist: No Brian: I'm going to talk to them! Voodooist: Wait, before you go, I want to give you a note to your parents in regards for being grounded? Brian: Um, Okay! Thanks for the advice. Voodooist: Your welcome, you may begone now. (At home) Brian's Foster Dad: I wonder what Brian is! Brian: You, you both didn't tell me the truth, how could you? Brian's Foster Dad: What did your mean? Brian: A Strange person give you this note! Brian's Foster Mom: Let's us take a look. (Brian's Foster parents looks a important note but they're in shock) Voodoolist: Dear Brian's parents, your son have went to a the truth about you both always getting grounded for many stupid reasons against your son. They couldn't take it anymore so they decided to do it to their own son. Your sincerely, Brian's Parents. (But they're furious) Brian: Um (x10), Mom and Dad, are you okay? Brian's Foster Dad: YOU ARE SO (x10) GROUNDED (x6) FOR LEARNING THE TRUTH, WE WERE TRYING TO KEEP A SECRET. BRIAN YOU ARE A BAD BOY, BAD (x18) BOY. WE CAN TAKE YOU ANYMORE SINCE YOUR GOT EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL, THAT'S IT. Brian's Foster Mom: NOW WE ARE GOING TO ATTACK YOU. (However, The Car was Smashed through the wall) Brian's Foster Mom: Wait, who the hell destroyed are wall, are we ransacked or something? (Kosta walks by) Brian: Oh My God, It's Kosta, Long time, no see? Kosta: It's good to see Brian, I miss you. But what happen? Brian: My abusive parents are trying to attack after I was telling the truth of getting grounded many stupid reasons against me. Kosta: Don't worry Brian, but your not safe in here. Now packed your bags and come to my house, your moving with me, I going to teach your parents a lesson. Brian: Yay, I'm free. Brian's Foster Dad: What are you doing here Kosta. Kosta: I am going to teach you a lesson, for child abuse. Brian's Foster Dad: No way, I can explain? Kosta: Not on my watch! (Gunshots and Brian's Foster Dad dies) Brian's Foster Mom: Your grounded for killing my husband. Kosta: Your next and your know that! (Gunshots and Brian's Foster Mom dies) Kosta: Right, If your dare trying to ground my best friend, I will kill you again, Understand... Oh, wait, I killed them! All well, never mind. Brian: Thank you for saving me to killed my abusive parents Kosta, I miss you since Primary School. Kosta: No worries Brian, Have you packed your bags. Brian: Yes, I have everything ready. Kosta: Good, Now let's go home now before the cops come. (At Kosta's Home) Eric: Brian! Brian: Eric! Eric: It's been a while, I fought you gone missing two years again? Brian: No, I still alive, but thanks to Kosta who's trying to save me from my abusive parents under the foster care so that's means I am moving here. Kosta's Dad: Wow, That good news, and you must be Brian? Brian: Your Chris, right! Kosta's Dad: Yes, welcome to my house, you have a lot a things to do in here. Oh, and this is my wife, Themi! Kosta's Mom: It's nice to meet your kosta. Brian: You too. Kosta: Well, that's everything for what we had, we completed are recruits to new a life. Ken: Brian, We have not meet yet since Kindergarten, I am now the CEO of the Metal Punks, because I got my own job now. Brian: Wow, that's awesome. But, what should I do. Kosta's Dad: You may packed your things ready for your new life, and your last bed is vacant, so now you may do whatever your want. Brian: Thanks Kosta's Parents, your the best. (Cut into the white screen) Kosta: Well, my mission is complete, and that's all of the Metal Punks to want we had, we will see you on the next video, Goodbye. (The End) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Timeline Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:GoAnimate Category:Series based on The Metal Punks